Harry Potter and the fortress of shadows
by JK's Biggest Fan
Summary: Well this is Chapter 3 and finaly 4 of my theory on Harry Potter book 7 still not exacly finished Chapter 12, Well anyway Harry starts his new adventure with Ron and Hermoine, theres a lot of action and it should keep you gripped! Enjoy
1. Chapter 3

Hey all

the names Jk's Biggest fan and this is the first time I've ever done this so not to muchcritcism)

This is my theory of Harry Potter 7 so here goes!

Anyway Im still workin on chapter 1 and 2 so Chapter 3 will have to do untilIm finished!

Enjoy readin Chapt 3 and pls tell me ur views whateva they are!

Chow all!

Have fun!

**Book Seven**

**Harry Potter and (The Fortress of Darkness?)**

**Chapter three**

**A visit to St. Mungo's**

Harry arrived at the Burrow with Mr Weasley, Moody and Ron. Mrs Weasley dashed towards him.

"Oh Harry dear it's so wonderful to see you and just in time for Bill's wedding too!"

She hugged him blissfully. Harry began to go red and Ron said, "Mum I think you're choking him."

"Oh, sorry Harry dear!" She let go of Harry who was now gasping for breath.

Ron started to laugh.

"Oh shut up Ron!" Ginny Weasley the only girl in the family walked into the yard. "Hello Harry!"

Harry smiled "Hi Ginny, how are you?"

"I'm well thanks."

Together they all trooped into the Weasley's kitchen. Ron grabbed an apple and took a large bite.

"Won somefin ta eat mate?" said Ron, his mouth stuffed to bursting point.

"Thanks," said Harry, grinning broadly. They all sat down at the table and began talking about missing people and ministry officials who had gone missing over the summer.

"Did you hear about Stan Shunpike, you know, the conductor of the Knight Bus? Went missing a week ago, just after he was released from Azkaban."

Stan Shunpike was the conductor of the Knight Bus and had been put in Azkaban for "being part of Death Eater activity".

"They found him dead yesterday in a cave down south," growled Moody grimly.

"They're not sure if Death Eaters got him, or if it was an angry customer," said two voices at the same time.

Ron, Harry and Ginny started laughing. Fred and George Weasley had just walked into the kitchen.

"I'm hoping it's a customer!" said George jokingly

"Yeah, imagine an old witch hitting him over the head with an enchanted handbag or broomstick," said Fred, chuckling

They began laughing so hard that Ron fell backwards and hit his head on the concrete floor. They all went into hysterics. He got up looking red in the face and very embarrassed.

"It's not a joke you five, someone's dead and you shouldn't make fun of it," scowled Mrs Weasley.

They all stopped laughing at once, but still sat smirking at each other, as they couldn't keep a straight face.

Suddenly, before they knew it Mrs Weasley had lost her temper, "I SAID IT'S NOT FUNNY! WIPE THOSE BLOODY SMILES OFF YOUR FACES!" she howled looking at Fred, George and Ginny.

After lunch Harry went up with Ron to his bedroom. As they went up they could hear Mrs Weasley shrieking at Fred and George, telling them how they shouldn't make jokes about people who have been killed by Death Eaters. The twins were putting up a good fight though, arguing back. "It's not even confirmed that it was Death Eaters and that there was no Dark Mark above the-."

Ron slammed the door closed so that the rest of the argument was drowned out.

"Its weird," said Harry after a few moments

"What's weird?"

"Well I mean they put Stan into Azkaban for being a Death Eater and as he's released from Azkaban the Death Eaters pop him off."

"Harry they're not sure that it was even Death Eaters," said Ron impatiently, "but I guess you do have a point. He was convicted of being part of Death Eater activity; he's just been released and now he's suddenly dead."

"Maybe we should ask Hermoine what she thinks when she comes. When _is_ she coming anyway?" asked Harry

"Tomorrow I think. Well, it's got to be soon since the wedding's in just under a week. We have to get everything ready, and help mum set up. Bill and Fleur have just left to go shopping to choose what they're going to wear-"

"I can't believe Bill's actually going to marry Phlegm!" grumbled Ginny, bursting into the room.

"You still don't like her, then?" asked Harry, grinning

"Who could? Oh yeah, Charlie's here and mum wants you to help him take his stuff up to his room."

Charlie was the second oldest of the Weasley children; Harry had only met him once, in his fourth year. He had enjoyed Charlie's visit even though it was a short one. He worked in Romania with dragons.

Ron, Harry and Ginny went downstairs. Charlie was in the kitchen, talking to Fred and George and they seemed to be in deep conversation.

"Wotcher Harry!" called Tonks.

Her hair was lilac and styled so strangely that it reminded Harry of a waterfall.

"Hello Tonks," said Harry, grinning. "Like the new hairstyle."

Tonks smiled. "Thanks Harry – got the idea from a magazine I read yesterday. It _is_ quite interesting isn't it?" replied Tonks. She lowered her voice to a soft whisper. "Mrs Weasley doesn't like it much though, says it reminds her of Mundungus Fletcher for some odd reason and you know she hates him. Apparently he stole a bunch of stuff from Sirius' old house."

Harry's heart sank; he remembered attacking Mundungus last year when he had seen a goblet in a case with the Black Crest on it that Mundungus was holding.

"Yeah I know, I saw him with some of Sirius's items in Hogsmead last year and I a… sort of attacked him," said Harry, frowning slightly.

"That's understandable Harry, after all I guess that stuff is yours since it came from Grimmauld Place. Anyway, don't worry about it. Is Hermoine here yet?"

"Nope, she's coming tomorrow according to Ron," replied Harry, glad she changed the subject.

"Hiya, Harry! How're you doin' mate?" said Charlie excitedly

"Hey Charlie, I'm fine, what about you?"

"I'm great, got a new dragon last week that's why I'm so late. I was… ah, _supposed_ to be here last week. Mum wasn't too pleased about it though." Charlie smiled and they immediately got into a conversation about different kinds of dragons.

Ron came downstairs, slightly red-faced and said, "Bloody hell Charlie! What the blazes do you have in those bag's?"

"Yeah, Charlie, what is in those bags?" asked Fred.

"Yeah, what was so heavy Won-Won couldn't get it up a few flights of stairs?"

Ron's ears went red, which happened whenever he got angry or embarrassed. He scowled at the grinning twins before turning to Harry. "Hey Harry lets go play a game of Quidditch. Anyone willing to join?"

"Yeah alright, little bro," said Fred, and George nodded.

"Why not?" said Ginny and Charlie.

They all went to get their brooms. Harry went upstairs and took out the Firebolt, Sirius had given him in his third year.

"Wow Harry, is that a real Firebolt?" asked Charlie, amazed.

"Yeah," said Harry, grinning slightly.

"Who gave it to you?"

Harry's stomach squirmed. He sighed and said quietly, "I got it as a present from my godfather." He couldn't bring himself to say Sirius' name.

"Wow – Sirius gave that to you? He must be really rich, mate! Come on everyone let's play some Quidditch – bet I'll hammer you all."

"Don't bet on it, Harry's Quidditch captain at Hogwarts," Fred pointed out.

"Bet he could give even you a run for your money, Charlie," grinned George.

"Fine - you're on! I was Quidditch captain too!" said Charlie. "Now, how about twenty Galleons if I win and if Harry wins I'll give you double?"

"Ten," said George

"Fifteen."

"Done!"

Ron walked slowly with Harry to the field and said quietly, "Sorry mate, mum and dad didn't tell him Sirius is um…" Ron couldn't bring himself to say the word 'dead'. "Well um… you know. Anyway, come on. Fred and George have bet on you; let's see if you can beat Charlie."

It didn't make Harry feel better that the Weasley twins had bet on him to win the match but the thought of flying on his broom and playing Quidditch for what probably would be the last time for a very long time lifted his spirits greatly and as Harry soared into the air on his Firebolt he forgot about what Charlie had said. For the rest of the afternoon Harry and the Weasley family enjoyed an exciting game of Quidditch. They were enjoying themselves so much that when Mrs Weasley called them for supper they were very reluctant to leave. (Of course Harry had caught the snitch, as Fred and George began getting a little worried, they kept asking him when he was going to catch the snitch, because Charlie, Ron and Ginny were leading eighty points to forty, Harry caught the snitch before Charlie had even seen it. As they landed their brooms Charlie gave Fred and George the forty Galleons he'd promised though he was very reluctant about it, he then scowled at Harry and they all went to eat supper.)

Once they had eaten triple helpings of Mrs Weasley's soup, meat loaf and treacle tart, however, they were glad to have joined the rest of the family for supper.

"Well then all of you, I think it's time for bed. Quickly now, we have a busy day a head of us tomorrow," said Mrs Weasley

Mrs Weasley looked at the time. "Goodness me I wonder where Bill and Fleur are?"

"I'm sure they've just gone out to a nice inn or to a pub in Hogsmead – isn't that where they were going?"

"I think so but in these times, nobody is stupid enough to be out so late," said Mrs Weasley looking very worried

"They'll be home soon darling, don't worry," said Mr Weasley

"Oh yeah, Harry you're going to sleep in my room tonight – that alright?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, that's great."

As they started going upstairs Bill and Fleur walked in through the back door, drenched in mud. Fleur's hair was all fuzzy, and Bill had two huge cuts, one on his face and another on his hand.

"Oh um … hi mum."

"Where have you two been, for goodness' sake its eleven o'clock! And why are you covered in mud?"

"We thought you'd all be sleeping. I guess we were wrong…" Bill smiled weakly. "Anyway we went to a get our robes for the wedding and, um..."

"And we did not like ze robes zey had in zat shop!" interrupted Fleur.

"So we a sort of, um... went to France and when we apparated to London I apparated into a huge puddle of mud."

"And I tried to 'elp eem up, and zen I fell in ze peddle too!"

Bill smiled nervously, and Mrs Weasely looked aghast.

"Bill we'll discuss this in the morning," said Mrs Weasley trying to keep her voice as calm as possible.

"Go and clean yourselves up, the rest of you – bed now!"

Mrs Weasley went into the kitchen and was talking anxiously and quickly to Tonks and Mad-Eye.

"Something's really not right about Bill's story, what do you think Harry?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, I agree."

Something was troubling Harry about Bill's story too – it did not seem convincing at all. It was as if they were too scared to say anything about what really happened.

Harry changed into his pajamas and lay in his bed thinking about the conversation between Bill and Mrs Weasley. Bill was definitely hiding something, that much was certainly very clear. But Harry would hear the outcome of it in the morning. He drifted to sleep quickly – after all he had had a busy day.

Sirius came in and out of his dreams and he dreamt that Lord Voldamort had destroyed his Firebolt, and Harry became very angry and was about to kill him when suddenly… he was back in the graveyard. Cedric's body lay there and Lucius Malfoy, Snape and Bellatrix Lestrange were sending curses at him, Dumbeldore was there, but refused to help him. Harry pleaded with him but Dumbeldore just looked at him through his half mooned spectacles, not saying a word. There was a high-pitched laughter and suddenly someone, a woman screamed.

Harry thought it was his mother but was woken with a jolt when a boy's voice shouting, "Harry wake up! Come on open your eyes, WAKE UP!"

Harry opened his eyes and vomited – there was blood everywhere.

"Someone get a towel! Do you think we should take him to St. Mungo's?" a woman's voice said.

"No it's not that serious, there's just a lot of blood. He'll be fine!" said another voice

"Molly what happened?" Remus Lupin came into the room. Harry could see his silhouette but it was very blurred. Harry was feeling extremely sick.

"Someone, or some_thing_ tried to attack Harry!" he heard Mrs Weasley say. Her voice seemed so far away. Suddenly, Harry realized that the blood all over the room was his.

A million questions came into his head. What was going on? How did the thing get into his room? Who tried to kill him? Who wants him dead? He couldn't think, every part of his body was throbbing… but through his pain one name came to his head – Lord Voldamort has wanted him dead since he was born. He gasped for breath; he was in so much pain, he thought that he was going to die.

"It's all right Harry; you're going to be all right." Lupin was kneeling over him. He had his wand in his hand and began muttering a spell. "It's not healing the wounds properly, and I think he should go to St. Mungo's."

"But Arthur said he didn't need to-"

"Well, neither did I. Molly these wounds are cursed – only the Healers will be able to fully heal them, and he might even have scarring if we don't go quickly!"

"Where's Arthur?" said Mrs Weasley

"I sent him to alert the rest of the Order, they'll be here any moment. Molly I'll apparate with him now to St. Mungo's, the rest of you can join us when the rest of the Order arrives."

"But-"

"Molly you need properly qualified wizards preferably from the Order to escort you and since I'm the only member here at the time being, it would be safer to go with Moody or Kingsley when they arrive. We don't need another incident like this happening."

"Mum is Harry going to be alright?" Ginny sobbed as she walked into the room.

"They're taking him to St. Mungo's but he'll be fine, I promise."

Ginny began to wail uncontrollably, Fred and George hugged her and told her that he'd be fine. Harry saw Ron standing by the door in shock.

"Mum, where's Charlie, and Bill?" said George

"They've gone with you're father to alert the rest of the Order."

Lupin then looked at Molly and said, "I'm off, I'll meet you all at St. Mungo's and don't come by yourselves, it's not safe!"

With a pop Lupin and Harry apparated and arrived at St Mungo's a few minutes later.

It was either very late or very early morning, the streets were deserted and many lamps were not working.

"Lumos." Harry heard Lupin say, there was a bright light and Lupin came to the old department store. He walked to the ugly dummy that Harry recognized through his blurred eyesight from when he came here in his fifth year.

"I'm here to bring Harry Potter, who was attacked a few minutes ago," said Lupin

The dummy nodded and beckoned them inside with its finger. Lupin walked through the window and went straight to the front desk where there was a small queue. In the light Harry could see that his body and hands were full of blood.

St. Mungo's was fairly busy: a wizard was sitting with what looked like a wand up his nose and every time he sneezed different coloured sparks flew out the other end of the wand, there was a goblin covered with an abnormally thick layer of skin the colour of a plum and in front of them a witch who had shoes on that wouldn't stop tap dancing.

There was a young but tired looking witch at the front desk. "Ground floor," she said to the wizard with the wand up his nose, "How does someone get a bloody wand up their nose?" she muttered under her breath

"NEXT."

"Third Floor sir," she said to the goblin, "A healer will get rid the thickness and discolouration of you're skin. The goblin marched through the double doors and quickly out of sight.

"Next please!"

The witch was gesturing with her hands pointing at her shoes.

"Fourth Floor, ma'am."

"Hello Remus come for you're potion?" asked the witch sweetly, but then she saw Harry. Her eyes lingered over his scar for a minute, and she then looked at his blood-drenched body.

"Goodness me, is this Harry-" the witch whispered

"Yes Lilly, now where do I take him?" asked Lupin quickly

"Yeah, um... was it an animal or a spell?"

"I'm not sure."

"Take him to the fourth floor; I'm sure the Healers there will be able to recognize if it's animal or not, I'll make sure there's a healer waiting for you when you get there."

"Thanks," smiled Lupin

He took Harry through the double doors and hurriedly went up the steps.

"You doing alright there Harry?"

"I've been better," said Harry through clenched teeth

"The Healers will be able to sort you out, don't worry."

"Trust me I'm not," said Harry sarcastically

They jumped the last step and finally arrived on the fourth floor. Indeed two Healers were standing by the door waiting for them, one looked very old with a small grey moustache and not a hair was seen on his head. The other was very young and looked like he had just qualified. He had brown-blonde hair which was fat in the back and spiked in the front and a very freckly face. His hair sort of reminded Harry of Tonks.

"Remus," said the one Healer nodding at him.

"Hi Irvin," said Remus smiling

"Who's this then, Lilly said it was someone important."

"This is Harry Potter," said Lupin disapprovingly at the Healer named Irvin's reaction.

"Harry, this is Healer Irvin Rigby," said Lupin, he then went slightly pale and said softly, "He's been here for ages, treated me when I got bitten."

"Give him to me," said the other Healer who took Harry from Lupin and set him down on a bed."

"Is it an animal or spell?" said Lupin nervously after a few moments.

"Definitely a spell, good job bringing him here Remus," said Healer Rigby, "Could've died, well I guess not really cause someone did a shoddy job in trying to heal them, but these wounds seem cursed so of course a counter curse wouldn't heal them fully."

"Do you mind waiting outside, we'll call you when we're done, then you can come and see him." said the other Healer.

"Oh yeah, of course."

As Lupin went outside into the waiting room, he saw through a window the first sign of dawn; it must be six o'clock in the morning, he thought.

Suddenly, he heard voices, Kingsley Shackelbolt, Mad-Eye Moody, and Mr and Mrs Weasley had just arrived.

"How is he Remus?" said Moody

"He's with the Healers right now; they said it was definitely a spell."

"Oh dear, but he is going to be alright." Said Mrs Weasley anxiously.

"Yeah, they think he'll be fine."

"They think, THEY THINK!" shrieked Mrs Weasley

"Molly, calm down," said Mr Weasley calmly

"Arthur! I will not calm down, if Harry dies it'll be our fault, we refused to have any Order members posted outside our house-"

"Molly-"

"Oh it'll be fine, our house is safe-"

"Molly listen-"

"Why didn't we just-"

"MOLLY HE'S NOT GOING TO DIE!"

Mr Weasley had shouted so loudly that everyone in the hospital went silent and looked at them.

A security wizard came and told them off, telling them that they're in a hospital and if they don't stop screaming like wild wizards from the jungle, they would either have to leave or be physically removed. Mrs Weasley wanted to blast the Security Wizard but knew if she did she'd be in deep trouble, and they wouldn't be allowed to see Harry.

"Ha, me, a wild witch from the jungle? Hmph! I'll show him!" said Mrs Weasley angrily under her breath.

"Molly, don't, otherwise we definitely won't be able to see Harry." said Mr Weasley

"I'm not stupid, Arthur!" she snapped

They were all waiting nervously to hear how Harry was.

"Molly, how come the other kids aren't here?" asked Kingsley calmly

"Oh I told them that once we knew Harry was fine we would come back and fetch them, so they can see him. And of course Hermoine is coming and someone has to be there when she comes," she said in an unnaturally polite voice.

"Oh," said Kingsley, he smiled sweetly.

It was half past seven; it looked like it was going to be a hot summer's day, though there was still a very eerie mist about.

The Healer named Irvin came out and Mrs Weasley and Lupin immediately jumped up.

"How is he?" said Mrs Weasley

"He'll be fine; we want to keep him here for a day or two just until the wounds have fully re-healed themselves."

"Can we go and see him?" said Lupin

"You may, but please be quiet, he's just fallen asleep."

Lupin told Molly that she and Arthur could go in first.

They went up to the fourth floor and quietly walked into the room, Harry opened his eyes and smiled.

"Sorry Harry did we wake you?" said Mr Weasley gently

"Nah," said Harry smiling, "I wasn't really sleeping; I just pretended to be so that stupid Healer would stop asking me stupid questions about Voldamort."

They both winced at the sound of the name but didn't say anything. Mr Weasley smiled and sat down in the chair next to his bed. "Here you are, Molly." He made a chair appear from thin air.

"Mr Weasley what exactly -"

"Happened, well, we're not exactly sure, Harry," said Mr Weasley frowning. "But mark my words, we'll find out who did it."

"But how did it get into the bedroom and who saw?"

"Ron woke up because he heard a funny sound, he sat up, and when his foot touched the floor he felt something wet and when he looked it was red and coming from you. He saw a silhouette of someone or something and screamed. The thing disappeared; it apparated out of Ron's room and we couldn't find it. Most of the Order showed up and searched the garden and the house."

Harry gulped. He was very worried, and it must have shown on his face because Mr Weasley reassured him that they'd find the culprit.

The Weasleys and the rest of the Order left. Mrs Weasley promised him that Ron, Hermoine and Ginny would visit him soon. Lupin came to say good-bye; he smiled gently and told him that he'll visit him when he gets a chance. "Well you know the full moons up tonight so um ... I won't be able to see you for a while but I'm sure by the time its all over you'll be out of St. Mungo's, perfectly cured. Anyway Harry I better go," he then spoke in a whisper. "Got some unfinished business that I've got to do for the Order before my transformation." Lupin began to walk to the door. "See you Harry."

"Sir, wait!" Lupin turned around, "Thanks for, um, well, saving me."

Lupin just smiled and walked out the door.

Finally at three o'clock that afternoon, Hermoine, Ginny, Fred and George burst into the room.

"Oh Harry!" Hermoine was red in the face. "How are you feeling? When I heard... oh Harry!" She hugged him.

"Hello, Hermoine," said Harry warily, pulling a face at Ginny, Fred and George.

Hermoine let go of Harry. Harry looked around the room, "Where's Ron?"

Ginny looked at him nervously, "Well Harry, you know how Ron is around blood and he sort of saw what happened to you -"

"What Ginny is trying to say is that Ron's a bit shaken up –" said Fred

"So he's coming sometime later tonight with mum," interrupted George

Ginny suddenly resembled an angry looking Mrs Weasley, "WHY DO YOU TO KEEP INTURUPTING ME WHEN I TALK! IM NOT STUPID, I CAN TALK FOR MYSELF THANKS!"

"Sorry Ginny," said Fred and George together, not sounding the least bit sorry at all. They smiled, winked and out of the corner of his mouth Fred said, "We'll come back later."

"Yeah, when the volcano is finished erupting!" grinned George

"OY, you two I heard that!"

And without another word Fred and George left the ward, chuckling softly.

Hermoine, Harry and Ginny sat talking about the disappearances that had occurred in the _Daily Prophet _that morning until the early evening – then Mrs Weasley walked in and told the two of them that it was time to let Harry rest. They bade him good-bye and walked out of the ward.

In his mind Harry kept going over the previous night's events suddenly he realized something. The scene from the boys' bathroom of Draco Malfoy lying on the ground blood spurting everywhere from three cuts on his body flashed into his mind. He looked down at his own body – three cuts in the exact same place. "Sectumsepra!" Harry said aloud by mistake.

"What, dear boy?" said an old man in the ward across from him. The man sat up in his bed and looked at him wildly, he then turned over and Harry could hear faint snores coming from him.

Harry smiled slightly and then went back to thinking: could Snape have been in Ron's room? Could he have cast Sectumsepra on Voldamort's orders? Many questions popped into his head, but he was overwhelmed by tiredness. He decided he'd speak to Ron and Hermoine when they came the next morning, turned over and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Four**

_Wedding Bells and Jinxing spells_

"Hey mate! Guess what mum says you're aloud to come home today."

Harry opened his eyes partially and saw Fred Weasly looking at him, Harry then yawned "W…WH … what?"

"You're coming home today mate!" Said Ron smiling

"Ron!" Harry opened his eyes wide and sat up strait in his bed.

"Sorry I didn't come to see you yesterday; I was sort of feeling a bit skirmish after seeing all your blood and everything."

Ron's face and ears went extremely red, and he began apologizing again, Harry told him that he understood and when Ron would not keep quiet Harry eventually yelled at him to shut up.

"Morning Harry dear, are you feeling better?" Mrs Weasley came into the room; "Well anyway dear Healer Rigby said it's all right to take you back to the Burrow."

Harry smiled and was glad he was going to go back to the Burrow.

He got up; changed into some clean clothes Mrs Weasley had given him and walked out St Mungo's with a huge grin on his face, as he was leaving the young healer that had treated him the previous day, walked up to him and said, "Well Mr Potter, it was an honor to meet you!" He took Harry's hand and shook it.

"Thanks." Said Harry curiously

The Healer continued to shake his hand, and finally Mrs Weasley said, "Healer, you can let go of Harry's hand now, I would like to take him home!"

"Oh sorry." He said, going very red

He let Harry's hand go and as Harry walked out, he could see the Healer waving good-bye to him bashfully.

The sunlight hit his face violently; Harry then looked at Mrs Weasley and said, "Mrs Weasley, how exactly are we getting back to the Burrow?"

"Well dear, I organized for a muggle taxi to come and fetch us, they'll drop us in the village and we'll walk from there. It should be here in a few minutes."

And sure enough, five minutes later the taxi came and they were all on their way back to the Burrow.

The drive back was very uneventful indeed. Finally, after ten minutes they arrived at the village square near the Burrow.

Mrs Weasley didn't know how to pay the man in muggle money and by mistake gave him a hundred pound note instead of a twenty, "Oh well," she said as the man sped of in his taxi smiling broadly, "Arthur's much better at this stuff than I am."

She then frowned at Harry and they began to walk to the Burrow. The path back to the Burrow was familiar as Harry and the Weasley's had all walked this way when they went to the Quidditch world cup exactly three years ago.

Finally, the Burrow came into view and Hermoine, Ginny, Charlie, Fred and George were all waiting outside to welcome Harry back.

They all had a delicious breakfast consisting of eggs, French toast and cereal. After breakfast, Mrs Weasly asked them all to help clear up, after clearing up Mrs Weasley told them to come outside as they were all going to prepare for the wedding, which was in four days.

"Ron, Charlie you two start getting the canapé ready, the instructions are over there, it might take a while since it does come from a muggle shop."

"Okay mum!"

"Ginny, Hemoine please go and get the tables ready and when you're done doing that you can go pick the flowers and fruit."

"But Mrs Weasley if we pick the flowers and fruit now wont they die and go off?" asked Hermoine

"Don't worry about that dear I'll put an ever lasting spell on them so it should be fine."

"Mrs Weasley what can I do to help?" asked Harry

"Oh no Harry dear you don't have to do anything you've gone through enough, I think you can just relax."

"Mrs Weasley I'm fine, I promise besides I want to help!"

"All right now Fleurs family and Arthur's mother and father are arriving later so you can go help Fred and George set up Percy's bed room and their own, they'll be sharing with you and Ron until the wedding and they'll go back to their shop, and Hermoine, Ginny and Fleurs sister will share a room."

Harry went upstairs into Percy's room and looked around, he had never seen it before, there were books all over it and there were papers on the desk, it seemed very neat, not like any of the other Weasley's rooms.

"Hello Harry." Said the twins slyly

Harry looked at them suspiciously, "What are you two up to?"

"Doesn't he remind you of mum George?"

"Yeah he does Fred, what are you playing at trying to be like mum?"

"Spending too much time with ickle Ronnie the prefect I say!"

The three of them burst out laughing.

"OI! What are you three doing up there, telling stupid jokes or working?" shouted Mrs Weasley's voice.

"What do you think mum!" answered Fred scowling, "since when has it been forbidden to talk while you're working."

"FRED WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT BACK CHATTING ME!"

"Um, sorry mum," shouted Fred quickly

"That's better, now more work and less talk."

They took out all the mattresses, got out the linen and set the beds up. (Using their wands as they were all over the age of seventeen.)

As they were going down stairs, an interesting question popped into Harry's head, he looked at Fred and said, "Is Percy coming for the wedding?"

Fred looked at him with a grimace, "Well, I don't think so, see mum sent him an invitation and he sort of didn't reply, he sent the invitation back all ripped up, mum was of course crying for ages again but I thinks she's gotten over it."

"So they still haven't made up?"

"Well yeah," said George interrupting Fred, "We saw him in Diagon Alley a few weeks ago, of course he saw us and waved strangely, but Fred here threw a bunch of dungbombs at him -"

"He was sprinting away so fast that we didn't even get a chance to say hello and put a curse on him."

The twins smiled menacingly, "When mum found out, we were a little worried that she was going to chase us around with her broom for trying to hurt her ickle Percy, even though they're not talking!"

"But she ended up laughing with us and we didn't get into any trouble!"

"I think she felt bad about laughing afterwards though." Ron had appeared at the end of the stairwell, "She kept telling dad that Fred and George were so stupid doing what they did, even though she had laughed as well."

"Always got to spoil our amazing moments, don't you Woni!"

They all went downstairs; it was three o'clock in the afternoon and they were all starving.

"All right you lot lets have some lunch." Said Mrs Weasley

She prepared Salami and tuna sandwiches, with salad and a choice of either Pumpkin or Orange juice.

They ate their lunch quickly and afterwards Harry, Ron and Hermoine went up to Ron's room.

Harry had been itching to talk to Ron and Hermoine all day. They all sat on Ron's bed, they did not speak for a few moments and finally Harry broke the silence, "I thought of something," he said slowly, "I think I know who tried to kill me."

"Who Harry?" Hermoine said nervously

"Snape!" spat Harry anger rising through him suddenly.

"Snape?" said Hermoine, "Harry as much you hate him, why would Snape appear at a home where half the family is in the order."

"I dunno, but it makes sense doesn't it, he hates me!"

But isn't there suppose to be a battle between you and V-Voldermort personally?" asked Hermoine

"Yeah, but still maybe he sent Snape to weaken me or something?"

"Harry, as good as you're theory sounds, I don't think its possible."

"But the question is who was here and what -" Harry broke off, "did any of you just hear that?"

"No Harry." Said Hermoine worriedly

"Hear what mate?" said Ron

"Something just doesn't fell right." Said Harry nervously

He went to Ron's door and as he got there Bill burst into the room, "BILL what the bloody blazes are you doing?" said Ron angrily

"Oh um…. Oh yeah mum wants you to come down for tea." Grinning sheepishly, he then left the room hurriedly.

"What was that all about?" said Hermoine

"Dunno he's been acting really funny lately." Answered Ron

"Oh yeah I was meant to ask you," began Harry, "Where was he on Wednesday night?"

"Still sticks to the same answer, but I really think its weird, anyway come on I'm bloody starving!"

They all went downstairs; Tonks, Kingsley and three blond people were sitting at the Weasley's table. Harry recognized the little girl and lady at the table; it was Gabriel, Fleurs' sister who he had saved in his fourth year and Fleurs mother who looked very much like a Veela. The man must be Fleurs father; he had very white blond hair and a pale but handsome looking face. For a second Harry thought that it was Lucius Malfoy but saw that he looked a lot like Fleur, he had her blue eyes and face but her beauty definitely belonged to her half Veela mother.

"'Ello 'Arry!" said Gabriel

"Hi."

"I knew we wod mete again soon!"

"Yeah, well I guess you were right then." Replied Harry awkwardly

"Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry, this is Mr and Mrs Delacour."

"Call me Migel." Said Mr Delacour

He held out his hand and they all shook it, Mrs Delacour seemed to either not speak English or was very unimpressed by the Weasley's.

"'Xcuse my wife she is not felin so 'appy today."

Suddenly a squeal came from behind them, Tonks and Kingsley were standing with their wands out and Fred and Harry had yelled. But their panic disappeared when they saw Fleur running to her parents and hugging them.

"And I thought Hermoine was mental." Whispered Ron who was grinning broadly.

"Hey!" said Hermoine angrily looking at Ron

Everyone started laughing and Harry could have sworn he had seen a smile flicker onto Mrs Delacour's face.

The day had finally come; there was tension and excitement in the air, the Weasley house was very busy, Mrs Weasley was shouting at the twins who in the rush of getting ready for the wedding knocked over the main wedding table, spilling food and flowers everywhere. Mrs Weasley was not impressed at all and had to rearrange the table for the third time. Ginny and Gabriel looked beautiful in dress robes of lilac with real butterflies fluttering around them. They both were holding a bunch of flowers and Mrs Weasley was using her wand to change their different hairstyles. They looked in the mirror and would tell her how they wanted their hair to look. Harry watched Ginny's hair chance from long to short, in a pony, and to a bun.

"Mate I think you should get into your dress robes." Said Ron coming to stand next to him.

"Yeah, I better."

They both went upstairs and got dressed both looking very handsome in what looked like muggle suits. They went downstairs to help finish off the remaining preparations when there was a knock at the door.

"Goodness me that must be the Pismire."

"What's a Pismire?" asked Harry

"He's what muggles have at their wedding, l think they're called maynerstar."

"You mean minister." Said Hermoine who came into the room

"Yeah whatever. Well anyway like a mynistar marries muggles, in the wizarding world a Pismire marries wizards and witches."

"Wow I always wandered how wizards got married. I mean I saw pictures of my parents wedding but never knew exactly how they got married."

All the guests started arriving and everyone was starting to get very excited. Mr Weasley started getting worried because the band had not arrived yet. Then the best surprise of all happened, secretly Fred and George had the Weird Sisters to play at the wedding and when they knocked on the door and Fred and George brought them into the kitchen, Mr and Mrs Weasley nearly fainted. They set up their equipment, Ron watching with awe as nothing or anyone as famous had ever come into his house. He finally got their autographs and ran upstairs to put it on to his wall.

All the Weasley's (besides Mr and Mrs Weasley and Bill) and all the Delacour's (Besides Mr and Mrs Delacour and Fleur) (All the extended Family had arrived earlier that day.) went outside. Harry sat down with Hermoine while the families went to sit in chairs by the Canopy. The Pismire called for silence and announced, "Welcome everyone, family, and friends to the wedding of two very fine people who I would like to call out so we may begin the ceremony. Bill you first."

Bill came out in suit dress robes, and with Mr and Mrs Weasley, who was crying silently, and they walked together to the Canopy. Then Pismire called Fleur and she came out with her parents in a beautiful pink and lilac dress with white flowers around her waist. They went to the canopy and waited. Then the Pismire said, "Please take out you're wands so I may bound your marriage."

They took their wands out and he began to chant a spell. A blue thread of light issued from Bill's wand and a gold thread from Fleur's. "Do you take each other to be husband and wife through good and bad, _happy and sad_?"

"We do." They both said, and suddenly a blinding Yellow light and loud bell connected the two wand threads together.

"Your vows have been made and I am happy to say you are now husband and wife, _wizard and witch you shall stand together as one, through the dark days that shall lie a head in our world._ Congratulations Bill and Fleur Weasley!"

They kissed and cheers exploded from everyone, Harry's last day of peace was turning out to be great.

Everyone was eating, drinking, laughing and enjoying themselves. Bill and Fleur, Harry and Ginny, and Mr and Mrs Weasley were dancing happily to the Weird Sister's music.

Harry, Ron, Hermoine, Luna, Neville, Ginny and the Twins stopped dancing and got up to go for a walk through the garden. They settled themselves down by a patch of grass under a tall oak tree away from the wedding as they felt like just talking privately. They all got into a deep conversation about Quidditch and how the Chudley Cannons beat the Tornados in the Quidditch League final a few days ago, when Ginny spotted something very weird.

"What's that?"

"What's what Ginny, what are you on about?" said Ron

"Over there," she pointed

Everyone turned around and saw a mass of black cloaks coming towards them.

"What the…?" said the Twins

"They look like a bunch of people in black clothes with hats." Said Hermoine

"No way, what would they be doing here?" said Harry

"Who?" said Ron

"Those aren't just people in black cloaks, THEY'RE DEATH EATERS!" yelled Harry

"Ginny, Hermoine, Luna go find Lupin and Kingsley and warn them, tell them what's happened and to get all the guests out of here."

"But Harry…" said Ginny

"NOW!"

"The rest of you get your wands out, we're going to have to hold them off."

They all took out their wands and started running towards the Death Eaters ready for battle.

"Why would Death Eaters be here exactly?" said Ron worriedly

"They must have known somehow about Bills wedding and somehow knew that you're family are really good friends with the Order and that most of them would be here, they probably thought that this would be a perfect opportunity to take us by surprise and try get rid of the Order."

Ginny and Hermoine saw Lupin dancing with Tonks and began to yell his name, "REMUS!"

He turned around and stopped dancing, "Where have you lot been, you should be… What's wrong?" He said looking at their panic-stricken face.

"There Death Eaters coming this way," panted Hermoine

"We have to get everyone out of here and you better alert everyone else from the Order."

Lupin smiled, "Is this a joke Hermoine? Did Fred and George put you three up to this? And anyway why would Death Eaters be here?"

"NO! Look over there can't you see, there Harry, Neville, Ron and the others are trying to hold them off."

The smile from Lupins face faded and he realized that they were in trouble, "Hermoine I need you, Ginny and Luna to go and help Mr Weasley get everyone to leave, I'll send sparks to call the rest of the Order."

But it was to late, suddenly more Death Eaters, inferi and dementors arrived, surrounding them. Everyone started screaming and there was chaos everywhere.

Lupin sent up red sparks to call the other Order members and a huge battle erupted, immediately the rest of the Order arrived to join the fight. Harry, Ron, the Twins, and Neville, and soon Ginny, Hermoine and Luna continued fighting the Death Eaters, dementors and Inferi. "Remember what I told you in fifth year, Expecto Patronum and think of a really happy thought to get rid of the Dementors." Yelled Harry.

"What about the inferi?" screams Neville

"I dunno, just try and stun them and they're really scared of fire so just use a fire conjuring spell!"

"Thanks Harry." Said the others in reply

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry suddenly spots Snape through the explosion of different jinxes, he knocks out the inferi that he was battling and begins to run after Snape.

"Harry where are you going?" shouted Hermoine

"I'm going to get Snape!"

"You can't go alone, wait I'm coming with you."

"No Hermoine, this is between me and Snape, it's to…"

"Don't you dare say dangerous, aaah.."

A killing curse had just come Hermoine's way.

"Be careful Hermoine!" cried Kingsley who now just shot the Death Eater with a stunning spell.

"Alright Hermoine you can come but let's get going otherwise we going to loose him!"

Hermoine and Harry began sprinting in the direction of a cluster of trees, "I think he and Bellatrix went in there." He pointed

"Harry are you sure its safe?"

"Hermoine this is the Weasley's garden remember?"

"Oh yeah right, well then come on."

They plunged strait into the trees, and something to Harry seemed very strange. He and Hermoine took out their wounds and whispered, "Lumos."

The tip of their wands lit up and they carried on walking through the trees. "Keep your wand up and be careful, Snape probably knows we're here."

"Stupefy!" said an angry voice

Harry watched in horror as Hermoine dropped to the ground, "HERMOINE!"


End file.
